Save Your Kisses For me
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: A short story about Bella and Edward at a sleepover -well, not so much sleeping but you get the point- at Mike's. see what happens when they play spin the bottle
1. Mikes house

**Chapter 1**

Bella POV

We all went to Mike's for a sleepover. Me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie. We all sat on one side of the room. Then Jessica, Ben, Angela, Eric and Lauren who sat on the other side of the room with Mike. Some of the La push pack turned up. It turned out Seth was a good friend of Mikes and so was Paul. The guys from the pack left around 12-ish I knew they would be on patrol for the rest of the night. "tell Jake I said hi" I shouted after them to hear the usual 'sure, sure' from Seth.

We all sat in a circle in the middle of mikes living room. Me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jessica, Ben, Angela, Eric and Lauren. It was mikes idea to play spin the bottle. I was lucky to have Alice next tome, telling me who would be kissing who. According to Alice I had a very long passionate kiss with Edward in my future while everyone else just giggled. I was looking forward to this

Mike set the bottle moving. It went so fast I couldn't see it very well. As the bottle stopped there was a chorus of laughs and woo-ing. "Emmett!" they shouted between the giggles. I watched the face of my soon-to-be brother as the bottle landed on Jasper. There were squeals of laughter from all the girls. As Jasper and Emmett kissed.

The squeals grew as the next couple kissed. Jessica and Ben only pecked each other unlike Jasper and Emmett who had a full on kiss. I was wondering when it was going to be my turn. The bottle spun again landing on Alice. I saw a smile form on her face but before I could ask her what she saw Jessica screamed "Jasper!" she squealed.

"finally!" Jasper whined as he went over to a waiting Alice. Their kiss was sweet and short but it suited them.

What happened after that was a blur until heard my name and noticed the bottle was stopped on me. I looked up and saw mike twisting the bottle again. I didn't know if anyone had saw but then a little white hand, delicate and poised, shot out and stopped the bottle on Edward. I shot Alice a warning glance and she shrugged at me.

I walked over to Edward who was sitting on mikes sofa. I wanted to make Jessica jealous and I'm sure Edward did too. When I leaned in to kiss him he grabbed my wrists and pulled me in closer to him. This was going over his boundaries by miles but for some reason I didn't even care. I cant remember but I'm sure it got to the point that it looked like we were making out in Mikes living room.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper wince at the amount of lust and love Edward put into the kiss. I knew Edward saw it too as I heard him chuckle against my lips. I felt a soft tap on my shoulder as Mike came to break us up. "This isn't a make out session, you guys! can you break it up please?" I exchanged a glance at Edward and saw his eyes looked sad. He sighed and with one last peck he sat me down next to him.

I heard amused chuckles coming from all my friends. Well vampire family to be exact but who really cared? I saw Ben and Angela giggle to each other and same with Lauren and Mike. I only saw one sour face and it was of course Jessica's. Jessica Stanley my old best friend. She was never really my friend she was my popularity's friend.

Jessica looked at me with a full fledge sulk on her face. I saw her look at Edward, then back to me with utter loathing in her eyes. I knew Jess was jealous of me -who wasn't?- Even I knew I wasn't good enough for Edward, but he had always insisted I was. I don't think I am good enough for him though. Not even now.

"Edward!" mike called as the bottle stopped "and………" the bottle span again. As before I saw the graceful hand as the bottle landed on me. "Bella…… again." Mike looked a little grumpy that Edward was the only one who got to kiss me. Enjoying the fact mike was going to blow a gasket I kissed Edward more intensely than normal. He kissed back with urgency this time. I still saw Jasper wince.

"Seriously you two! Get a room!" Jessica shouted from across the room. My face turned rouge as I was painted red with embarrassment. I could tell by her face she was pretty pissed off with the fact I was kissing Edward and she wasn't. "we already have one Jessica." Edward answered. I didn't think it was possible but I turned a deeper shade of red to what I already was. I want from tomato to blood.

In the end only me, Ben and Edward remained. Bend dropped out and after one last kiss so did Edward for my sake. He chuckled at me as I jumped up and down on the spot. Placing the odd kiss on my lips when I stopped bouncing. When I stopped bouncing completely Edward's face lost its smile "Get your bag Bella." he muttered into my ear. I did as he asked and packed my bag ready to leave.

"Why Edward?" I asked a moment too late. He didn't need to answer my questions. I knew the answers as mike stormed over to us huge frown on his face.


	2. The meadow

**Chapter 2**

Sorry about the lateness I just finished it. Enjoy!

Bella POV

I looked over to Edward panic evident in my features. He smiled and packed my bag having already packed his own bag. If you ask me it was a shame we had to leave early. From what Alice had been hinting Edward was going topless with just some beige PJ bottoms. I sighed, looks like we were out.

"Cullen, out!" Mike said calmly pointing towards the door. He wasn't even looking at me, or talking to me. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. He was still mad at Edward for the whole damn game we just played. If only he knew that Alice had cheated just so I didn't have to kiss his vial lips.

"Mike, are you kicking my boyfriend out?" I asked in a sticky sweet voice batting my eyelashes at him. Mike smiled at me trying to look sexy. He made me want to gag.

"Yep!" he said happily. "then we can be together..." he said running his repulsive fingers up and down my arm. I held back my grimace and I smiled at him. Before he knew what was happening, my arm coiled tightly and sprang forward colliding with mikes face. I'd punched him in the face. He stumbled back and fell on the floor. I smiled once again before picking up my stuff and walking out the door with Edward on my heals.

"Nice left hook. You didn't break your hand like last time did you?" he asked suspiciously. I looked down to my fist. It was tensed ready to shoot forward again if Newton made any advance for me again. And I mean EVER.

Just then Alice danced over to me pulling me into a tight hug. "I'll see you in the morning, and, just for the record, I didn't say I didn't see this coming." She said looking at me and winking. I pulled her back into a hug kissed her cheek and thanked her before feeling myself being pulled away from her and into Edwards warm arms. I felt his freezing body press against mine. I could feel all his muscles through the thin shirt I was wearing. I sighed in contentment as he slid his lips down to my ear to whisper.

"We should probably get going before Mike comes out and calls the cops." He whispered in his smooth velvet voice. I nodded my back to him walking to the Volvo. He followed me to the Volvo opening my door as always before walking over to his door in a slow human pace. He smiled at me crookedly before running his hand through his sexy hair. He chuckled before he started talking.

"you know, I'm not taking you home," he stated looking over at me gauging my expression which was calm as I thought of being with Edward away from Charlie for a night I smiled at him as he continued. "we're dropping the Volvo at the house and then we are going to the meadow were we will stay the night I'll get some blankets and we can get changed in the house, we can sleep under the stars and I can stay with you without having to hear out for Charlie. It will be fun." My smile widened as we parked the Volvo and went to get blankets, pillows and to get changed.

Once I was ready for bed a walked out walking into Edward's room to find him sitting on his bed with a bag filled with blankets, sleeping bags and pillows. He had no shirt over his well muscled torso he wore long pyjama bottoms and he had no shoes on his feet, unlike me who had put some flip-flops on. He smiled at me getting up and making his way over to where I stood. I smiled as he picked me up bridal style slinging the big heavy bag on his back. Edward walked out of his room effortlessly seeing as he was carrying me and a heavy bag.

We walked through the silent house hearing not even the wind. My heartbeat was the only sound. Edward matched his silent footsteps to my hearts rhythm as we descended the stairs and locked the front doo behind us. As soon as we were out the door Edward sped down the porch and quickly sped up into a full blown –vampire speed- sprint. We flew at about two hundred miles an hour and reached the meadow in a mere five minutes even though it was normally around a half hour car journey and a two hour hike. How I loved the vampire speeds Edward could go to.

When we got to the meadow Edward dropped the bag in the middle before kissing me deeply and passionately. When he broke away he gently placed me on my feet and flopped down onto his back on the floor of the meadow. I lay down next to him snuggling into his side. Edward put his arms around me sighing. After what seems like a lifetime –one that I hope to never end- Edward sat up leaning back on his hands so he could look at the sky. I did the same noticing the sky as clear of clouds for once showing the beautiful twinkling stars.

Just then Edward searched over and took my warm hand in one of his cold ones. I looked up at his face to see a light shimmer coming off his bone white skin. It was like the effect the sun has but much more mild as to the fact the moon was smaller and doesn't shine as much. As I stared at Edward he stared back at me as if I was a small miracle he had found, like a diamond in the rough.

We sat hand in hand in silence staring each other. I traced the lines on his hand and he traced the features on my face with his other hand. I stared into his eyes. His eyes were a diluted strong shade of liquid topaz that only had a hint of black meaning he wasn't thirsty in the least. He leaned in towards me his nose tracing my collar bone. He moved his face up and kissed me with passion and intensity. I enjoyed the moment almost too much. Well Edward would say that anyway.

The moment was spoiled by a deep booming laugh coming from the bramble thicket nearby. Edward growled at the bush. "we know your there Emmett come out with your hands up." I giggled at Edward's solemn tone he sounded like a cop from those bad movies – the ones that love doughnuts. He never acted like this unless he was angry at something. A bush quaked as Emmett laughed louder. Emmett rolled out of the thicket holding his gut as he rolled around. "Edward and Bella sitting in a meadow k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Emmett couldn't finish he just kept giggling.

Edward growled at Emmett again that sent Emmett howling with laughter. Alone time spoiled I decided to talk to Emmett. I held onto Edward's hand, tracing patterns in his skin trying to calm him a little, I'm sure I heard him purr a little like a tiger that was being pet. It was cute!

"So Em, what you doing following us?" I asked getting into a cross-legged position if front of Edward who sighed aggravated at the fact Emmett had ruined our time together and the fact I'd stopped tracing his hand. Edward switched his position so he was sitting behind me and I was on his lap. He started playing with my hair and drawing patterns on my back it was soothing and distracting at the same time.

"Um…" Emmett started thinking, something he rarely did and it shocked me to see that he was actually thinking of thinking… if that makes sense. Boy, now I'm confused. "OH! Now I remember!" Emmett shouted triumphantly Edward and I stared at him.

"Yes…?" Edward asked rolling his eyes clearly hoping Emmett would disappear. Of course he was in no such luck as he still sat there grinning like a chestier cat.

"Well…" he drew out the word making it ten times longer than it needed to be only annoying Edward even more. Then Emmett decided to go super speed. He took a big breath before he spoke again. "Iwaswalkingalongwhenisawyouguys,youseealicegotmekickedoutandiwasonthewayhomebutidecidedtocomefindyouguyssowecouldbekickedouttogether!" (I was walking along when I saw you guys, you see Alice got me kicked out and I was on the way home but I decided to come find you guys so we could be kicked out together!)

Both Edward and I sighed rolling our eyes. After 3 hours of listening to Emmett's babble we got up and headed back to the Cullen house, Emmett in tow.

Nothing would prepare us for what we found there.


	3. Emmett Did What To Hitler?

Edward pov

"Bella! Edward!" Alice called from the living room. I saw her waving at us. I froze

_Truth... _Rose thought

_Or... _Jasper thought

_Dare!!!! _Alice thought excitedly.

I froze. The last time we played this we started a war, you've heard how Hitler started number 2, well, Emmett went over to him with the German flag on his ass and the English on his chest. He sort of provoked Hitler and... You guessed, World War II.

"No." I said gritting my teeth. Bella looked at me like I was mad and smiled before walking into the living room. Alice, Rose, Jasper and now Emmett, they all grinned wickedly at us.

"Last time we played this game Emmett started World War II all because Jasper told him to get tattoos and show then to Hitler." Bella looked at me shocked and then to Emmett in hope of seeing the tattoos Jasper had made Emmett get.

"Who cares?" Emmett asked. We all shrugged we really didn't care but "So… who's playing?" Emmett asked looking to me and Bella all in turn. "Eddie?" I growled at Emmett. He knew I hated that nickname.

"Well, I'm in." Bella said before Emmett and I got grounded for a major fight.

"Me too!" Alice squealed. Both Rosalie and Jasper nodded once to signify they were playing which we already knew seeing as they were in the circle already..

I looked at Bella. "Are you sure? Remember what you told me happened _last_ time you played truth or dare?" Bella shuddered slightly remembering. She had to eat dirt. Bella looked up at me and nodded maybe this would be better fun. I sighed "fine… I'll play too." Bella smiled up at me.

I once again sighed and looked up at Emmett with a serious look on my face. "No breaking my human!" I growled at him. Emmett just laughed at me and assured me with his thoughts. I don't know why but Bella soon had a small blush in her cheeks. I chuckled at her colour; she looked good enough to eat. Not that I would eat her but... you know it's a saying. _This was going to be fun! I didn't need Alice to tell me that._ Emmett thought and I glared at him once more

Bella and I walked over to the others and sat in the little opening they had left at the side of their circle

Alice POV

When we all sat in a circle on the floor Edward pulled Bella into his lap. Bella blushed and Edward smiled. Emmett saw what Edward did and tried to pull Rose into his lap. She glared at him and he stopped trying. Emmett let her sit next to him because of the fact that he didn't know what she would do to him. Jasper didn't attempt to pull me into his lap. I just rested my head on his shoulder. I was content with this position. Jasper rested his head on mine. I knew he didn't need to rest his head and he was doing it out of pure pleasure. It felt good to know he loved me that much

Emmett insisted on going first "Bella, truth or dare?" yay! I had a vision. Not. _"I dare you to………"_ I sighed because my vision went off before I knew what was going to happen. I hated it when that happened. "Dare!" Bella said proudly. I bet nobody would pick truth. Emmett smirked. I saw Edward cringe at the dare. "No way Emmett!" he growled

"What's a little fun?" Emmett asked shrugging.

"That breaks the 'no breaking the human' rule." Edward growled at Emmett. I saw images of what would happen and I didn't want to see that again.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Bella, I dare you to…. Sit in your underwear until it's your next turn!"

I have to say Bella looked shocked as hell, but like the good little girl she is shrugged and stripped down to her underwear. Edward was looking at Bella and very discreetly put his arm around her waist stroking the skin just above her underwear. I don't think he had ever seen Bella in her underwear before and it was taking its toll on him.

Bella sat acting as if nothing was different and looked around the circle for someone to be her victim,

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" she asked. Emmett looked at Rose looking more scared than she did. Rose didn't looked fazed while Emmett looked like a scared little puppy. "Truth, I have nothing to hide." Rose flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

I noticed Bella was thinking. "Ask her how many guys think she's scary." Edward muttered into Bella's ear ignoring the hiss from Rosalie. "I'm sure you will get a pleasant surprise." she chuckled but then went back to her thoughts. It was times like this I wished I could read her mind like Edward wishes he could. Just then a wicked smirk spread across Bella's face. "Rose is it true that you never loved a guy before or now while you love Emmett?" I chuckled at Bella's question seeing the answer unfold in her head.

The smile slipped off Rosalie's face. "Yes its true." she answered looking at her perfectly manicured hands. I had a feeling by where she was looking her thoughts said otherwise.

"Really Rosalie because your thoughts tell me you loved 3 other guys. 1) Your friend Vera's husband. 2) Royce King, your fiancé and who's this Jonny Taylor from school?" **(A/n I made up the last one)** Rosalie hissed at Edward while all the eyes in the room were on her.

Emmett shrugged as Rosalie dodged questions by asking the next person truth or dare. To be honest I don't think Emmett knew what was going on. I could tell Rose wanted revenge on Bella and the only way to get it was through Edward. But first...

"Emmett, truth or..."

"DARE!!! I AM NOT A WIMP." He looked smug and Rose smiled.

"I dare you to tell us what you did to Hitler. I believe I was out hunting with Carlisle and Esme at this point." Emmett frowned and looked around.

"Well, last time we played Jasper dared me to get the German flag on my ass and Edward dared me to get a big England flag on my chest. Then Alice told me to go up to this man called Adolf naked and point to the German flag on my ass. So I did then I found out this guy could kill me and that he was a german in charge. Then he shouted something like 'Sie untergeordnetes Kind! ich bin Adolf Hitler, und ich werde Sie töten!' . (I think that's 'you inferior child! I am Adolf Hitler and I will kill you!' But I'm sure its wrong) and THEN he goes and starts a war in one of his speeches he said 'wir müssen finden, dass derjenige Emmett Cullen nannte, weil er eine Schande und eine Gefahr ist' (we need to find the one called Emmett Cullen for he is a disgrace and a danger.) and he also said 'in mir wird mit Träumen von demjenigen genannt Emmett umgegangen, er terrorisierte mich shoing ich seine nackte Hinde und fühlte dann das Bedürfnis, ohne sogar 'im schade' davonzulaufen! ich werde für immer erschrocken und Albträume haben. er muss getötet werden, wie ich nicht leben kann, während dieses Biest noch lebendig ist.' (i am haunted with dreams from the one called Emmett, he terrorised me shoing me his naked hind and then felt the need to run away without even an 'im sorry'! i will forever be scared and have nightmares. he must be killed as i cannot live while this beast is still alive.)"

Edward burst out laughing. And we all stared at him, some us hadn't mastered German like he had. "Hitler... said... you inferior child! I am Adolf Hitler and I will kill you! And then we need to find the one called Emmett Cullen for he is a disgrace and a danger! And I am haunted with dreams from the one called Emmett, he terrorised me shoing me his naked hind and then felt the need to run away without even an 'im sorry'! i will forever be scared and have nightmares. he must be killed as i cannot live while this beast is still alive. " Everyone still looked at him. And rolled their eyes.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Emmett asked. He didn't want to seem chicken in front of my brothers and Bella so he believed he had to do dare. Emmett just wanted the attention off him.

"Dare, do your worst." Edward answered. Maybe adding the last bit was a little too much. A wicked grin spread across Rosalie's face. I saw Edward wince at the path her thoughts were taking. I guessed this was not going to be pretty.

"I dare you to go to Jessica Stanley –who is still at mikes- and ask her out on a date you must then go on the date and declare your undying love for her and only her." Rose looked smug and both Bella and Edward looked pained.

"No Rose, I won't do that." Edward sounded like he was pleading her and we knew we couldn't get him to do it. Rosalie growled in anger and wiped her head to the side.

"Fine!" she snarled angrily "the forfeit is to make out with Bella. Ten minutes. In the kitchen."

"Why the kitchen?" Bella asked me timidly. I shrugged.

"I think it may be the smallest room in the house" I whispered back to Bella. But I could tell Edward didn't want to make out with Bella in the kitchen in fact the way she was dressed I don't think he wanted to make out with her at all.

"Um... Rose, I think we should do it in my room. Its more comfortable than the kitchen." We all looked over to Edward who was looking down at the floor tensed and stiff like a statue.

Rose snarled again but motioned for Edward to take Bella upstairs.

Edward pov

Bella and I walked up into my room so we could do my forfeit. It wasn't a very good forfeit I mean I make out with Bella all the time. But then again last time she wasn't in her underwear and I still couldn't resist her. When we got to my room I placed Bella on the bed before I went over and shut the door with my foot. I didn't want the rest of the family walking in on us. I walked over to Bella slowly and sat on the bed next to her.

"Ready?" I asked her. Bella nodded and leaned in closer,

_Timer started 10 minutes and counting._ Alice thought as I leaned in closer to kiss Bella.

I kissed Bella with the same passion as usual. I had to deepen the kiss into a mini make out session due to my forfeit. Bella was enjoying this I could tell, she always tried to push me past my boundaries but this time I didn't't have it in me to care. Somehow Bella managed to undo the buttons on my shirt without me noticing. She traced the plates on my chest. I knew she needed air so I pulled away from her lips and moved my kisses to her neck. She had about 30 seconds to breath before my lips were pressed back to hers. I saw a vision in Alice's head but I wasn't going to let it go that far.

Jasper was definitely feeling all the love, lust, passion and a range of other emotions I knew we were sending his way. I knew he was felling it and he was still downstairs. I let myself go, not listening to the little voice in the back of my head telling me I was in danger of hurting Bella. She was never in danger with me. My hands went around to her back and I stopped pushing her away and started to pull her closer. Bella suddenly pulled my mouth up to hers and I let her slip her tounge into my mouth.

Alarm bells were going off in Alice's head and I knew ten minutes were up. I didn't care. I kept my lips on Bella's as I pushed her down onto the bed so I was on top of her.

"Edward, you can stop now." I heard Emmett call from behind me he had just burst into the room after the ten minutes were up and was thinking about burning the images of Bella and me out of his head. I was in full ignore mode as I felt Bella taking my top off fully. I kissed Bella more forcefully and I could tell In the back of my mind this was getting out of hand.

We lay there kissing for about a minute before I felt hands pry Bella's arms from my neck as I was pulled away. I hissed in frustration as I was taken from the warm grasp of my angel. Bella just glared at Alice who was standing in the doorway while jasper pulled me off Bella and Emmett had Bella. They let go of me and Bella and buttoned my shirt back up. I heard Bella sigh so I gave her a pained sympathetic look. I wanted more than anything to grab her stay in my room and continue with my forfeit. Well, make out session… I sighed at the thought. I couldn't control myself just then. What if I hurt Bella?

"Bella go put your clothes on, time for bed." Emmett grumbled acting like the big brother Bella never had. She shrugged kissed me on the cheek and walked out the room. I watched her on the way out she had a spring in her step which made her hair bob up and down on her shoulders. When she was downstairs Emmett turned around to leave. He was to only one left in my room.

"Go for it." He mumbled before leaving. I knew what he meant, but I shook my head at his retreating back.

When Bella came back in she was in her shorts and a t-shirt my guess from Alice. She came over and snuggled under the covers next to me. She murmured a goodnight and was asleep within seconds.


	4. Angel Wings

Bella pov

I woke up in the morning in Edwards's room. Edward was nowhere to be seen but I could hear the shower going in the next room so I assumed that was where he was. I stayed silent for a little while thinking about last night. The night ended so perfectly and yet, I have a feeling it won't happen again for a while.

I closed my eyes again and remembered what Emmett had done to Hitler. My dream last night had been of Emmett walking around with no shirt on –a downside. - With a giant flag on his chest singing English songs while walking through Germany. I then saw him talking to Hitler and playing a game of truth or dare with Jasper Edward and Alice.

I giggled a little and heard the shower turn off. I got out of bed and went to get my clothes and shower stuff from where I kept them in Alice's room. When I came back I saw Edward in the middle of the room. He had a little tattoo of angel's wings on his shoulder blades and I went up to him and brushed my hands over them. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. They hadn't been there yesterday.

(Edwards tattoo: .com/albums/o446/lipglossgirlie/?action=view¤t;=)

"Edward?" I asked waiting for him to turn around. When he did he smiled at me.

"Emmett wouldn't let me watch you sleep last night he wanted a vampire only round of truth or dare. We did double dares and both Alice and I were dared to get tattoos." He still smiled and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You and Alice?" I asked

"Alice decided to come with me because Emmett didn't want to play after we got him to tell us about Hitler. He says he had enough for today. Jasper chose Rose because Alice said she had it worst. Besides she thought the Hale twins needed some bonding time." Edward chuckled and I joined in too.

"What did Alice get tattooed?" I asked looking around for her. Alice appeared in the doorway in a halter neck top and jeans. She smiled at me and walked over moving her hair to show her small neck. On her neck was an intricate tattoo of stars that twirled down towards a pixie.

I giggled at Alice's tattoo touching it like I had Edward's they were both slightly raised because they were both new. Alice's was bigger than Edward's small two but it used less ink. Alice smiled at me as I walked back over to Edward.

(Alice's tattoo: .com/albums/o446/lipglossgirlie/?action=view¤t;=)

"What did you make Jazzy and Rose do for their dare?" I asked Alice. Both Alice and Edward started acting guilty. "What did you do?" I asked in my disbelieving voice.

"They got nose and eyebrow piercings on me and belly button and nose on Rose." Jasper said entering the room and hugging Alice. I saw the small stud in his eye and the ring in his nose. They made Jasper look a little scary to those who didn't know him but I knew he wasn't scary when you got past the wanting my blood part.

I was about to say something to Jasper about his new look when Esme called up the stairs.

"Foods up for Bella!" she shouted and I quickly dashed to the bathroom to get ready. I took five minutes in the shower and got ready just as quick. By the time I got down the stairs my breakfast would be cold. But Esme had just taken it off the grill.

"Hello Bella dear. She said smiling at me as she put the bacon and eggs on my plate. I ate them all up and headed back to Edwards room to see that Alice had already packed my things up for me. I frowned when I looked at the clock. It was twenty past ten already? I knew that meant I had to go back to Charlie's house. Sighing I picked up my bag shouted bye to Jasper Emmett Rose Alice and Esme knowing Edward would be following me like a puppy.

When I got into the Volvo Edward was already there. He sat in the driver's seat as usual and smiled as I got in. We drove home in complete silence. It was comfortable after the long late night. It was around four when I went to sleep. When we got home Edward walked me to the door but not inside.

"see you later, I have things to do." He said looking at the small forest behind my house. I smiled and nodded kissing him and going inside.

**Should I end it here? If not review and tell me why not.**


End file.
